Puerto Rican Chupacabra
The cryptid known as the Chupacabra was first sited in Puerto Rico in March 1995. Described as a "goat-sucker", numerous sightings were recorded, until the entire decade was filled with Chupacabras. Later, in the deserts of Mexico and Southwestern US, a similar creature was spotted and given the same name. Because of this, the two species are most like relatives. First Sightings Their first known attacks were in March of 1995 in Puerto Rico. Eight sheep were discovered dead, each completely drained of blood. Investigators found three strange puncture wounds in the chests of the animals. Despite the odd circumstances, authorities could only attribute the killings to a known predator - a fox, perhaps. Others, however, recognized the similarities in these deaths to the enigmatic cattle mutilations which had been taking place in the American southwest with increasing regularity. The woman who first sighted the monster, Madelyne Tolentino, had an eyewitness description was the basis for the most famous drawing of the chupacabra in the world. A woman named Madelyne Tolentino said she saw the beast through a picture window outside her house in Canóvanas, Puerto Rico, during the second week of August 1995. In a 1996 interview, Tolentino said the bipedal animal had dark gray or black eyes that “were damp and protruding, running up to its temples and spreading to the sides,” like typical alien eyes. Its height was “about 4 feet, more or less. At the time, it was walking like a human, on both legs. Its arms were drawn back in an attack position, as though it were a TV monster.” She said it had three long, skinny fingers and that its arms were also very long. Its hair “was rather short, and close to its body. Rather well-combed in fact.” In Canóvanas, about 30 citizens claimed to have seen the chupacabras, swearing that it had swooped down from the sky and leapt over treetops. It wasn't until November, 19, 1995 that a detailed description of chupacabras came from an eyewitness. On that autumn night in Puerto Rico, the creature struck again. Farmers awoke to a horrifying scene: dozens of turkeys, rabbits, goats, cats, dogs, horses and cows... dead, with no explainable cause. Just the mysterious markings left by the blood-drinking chupacabras. But in the north-central city of Caguas, a startled homeowner caught the world's first fleeting glimpse of the goat sucker. Described as having huge red eyes and hairy arms, the creature allegedly broke into the bedroom of the house through a window, tore apart a child's stuffed Teddy bear, and left a puddle of slime and a single piece of rancid meat on the windowsill before disappearing. Through the end of 1995, chupacabras had been blamed for more than 1,000 mysterious animals deaths - all resulting from blood loss through one or more puncture wounds. In that time, several more eyewitnesses came forward, consistently describing the the creature as being monkey-like, but having no tail. They characterized it has having large oval red eyes that sometimes glowed, gray skin, a long snake-like tongue, fangs, and long spinal quills that may double as wings. Those who saw it say chupacabras stands between four and five feet tall, hops like a kangaroo, and leaves a foul, sulfur-like stench. At the site of some deaths, unidentified three-toed tracks were found. Zoologists could think of no known animal that adequately fits this strange portrait. Gallery Puerto_rican_chupacabra_by_child_of_hades-d427fmm.png|Artist's Puerto Rican Chupacabra Chupacabras.JPG|Artist's rendering chupacabra_attack.jpg Chupacabra.jpg|Raptor form Chupacabra_by_Jayoen.png chupacabra_by_e_winters-d6d2447.jpg Cave troll.png|*In Castlevania series, the chupacabras appeared as "cave troll" tumblr_m8ytshKBGk1qaiib6o1_1280.jpg Other types of Chupacabras Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Chupacabra Category:Carnivore Category:South and Central America Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Humanoids Category:Canine Category:Reptile Category:Blood Suckers